Darkness
by Das Nugs
Summary: Mal and his crew try to save an Alliance ship but whats on board is more than they expect


**Sorry if i Don't get the exact essence of the firefly characters this is my first one and i hope you enjoy it who ever reads it and also this is Aliens only no predators.**

* * *

><p>Mal sat at the helm of the firefly with Wash staring out the glass and into the darkness known as space.<p>

"Do ever wonder what's out there?" asked Mal.

Wash thought for a second," No".

Mal sat up and looked at wash, "Really? You never wonder what's out there!"

Wash shot up out of his chair and looked at Mal.

"No because whatever is out there I have or will explore it!"

Mal got up out of his chair and on to his knees. "You are so awesome Wash! What would I ever do without you?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Wash said.

The rest of the crew started to walk through the door to the helm of the ship.

"Wash is the best" they all chanted as wash got onto his chair. He stood there on his chair taking in all the glory of being the best person. Then he opened his eyes as the red alarm blared from his controls. Wash squeezed his eyes then opened them looking around the helm. Weird dream Wash thought. But before Wash could even recollect his thoughts he looked out the front of the helm and saw an Alliance ship not even 100 clicks away.

"Ching-wah TSAO duh liou mahng" Wash said as he picked up the mic to call Mal into the bridge "Mal we have a problem".

Mal rushed onto the helm of the Firefly and saw the giant Alliance cruiser in front of him. He looked at Wash, "Did they try to contact you or reel you in?"

"No" Wash replied.

Wash then quickly looked over his station looking at the status of the ship. Wash looked up at the ship then back down at his controls.

"What is it?" asked Mal.

"It offline"

"What?" asked Mal.

"That ship out there is offline. There's no electricity, barely any life support, its dead in the water" Wash answered Mal.

"Well then lets head on out of here" Mal said reluctantly.

Before Wash could even touch the controls a face popped up on the screen of the panel. He was hurt; his right face was torn up from something.

"Hello! Hello!" the man yelled," I need help, we need help, theirs something on this ship and it killed most of the crew and I don't know where it is but…." The message then went static.

Both Mal and Wash looked at each other. Mal turned to walk out the door.

"We're leaving" said Mal.

"We can't leave them here" replied Wash.

Mal stopped and turned around," What do you mean we can't leave them here? They're Alliance the gao yang jong duh goo yang who tried to kill us on multiple occasions and you want to save them."

Wash thought about for a second, "No. not really".

"That's what I thought" Mal said as he walked out the doorway.

Wash grabbed the controls and flew the firefly away from the Alliance ship and back into the alone darkness of space. As Mal walked toward the dining area he was intercepted by Inara.

"Why did we stop?" she asked.

"Nothing important, go back to where ever you came from and do whatever you were doing" Mal replied.

"No need to be so touchy Mal" said Inara.

"Yes I do because if I told you why we stopped you would get mad and start yelling at me and say all these things like I have no honor and I'm a monster" Mal ranted on.

Inara looked dumbfounded, "I don't do that, when have I ever said that!" before Inara could finish her sentence Mal raised one of his eyebrows and gave her the "Are you serious" look.

"Okay, so I worry sometimes, only sometimes" she responded to Mal's look.

"Yeah, only sometimes" Mal said sarcastically back to Inara.

"Anyways Mal, why did we stop" asked Inara again but with a serious tone now.

"An Alliance ship" Mel answered.

"What! What happened Mal?"

"Nothing the ship was dead"

"Well that's a relief" Inara let out, "Wait was their anyone on it, a distress signal or something?"

"See this isn't what I wanted to lead into" Mal said.

"Was there?" asked Inara with anger in the tone of her voice.

"Yeah, there was a signal from the ship about them being attacked or something, I really don't care" Mal shrugged.

"Mal that's, that's murder! You're a monster!" Said Inara, now with an infuriated tone.

"See this is what I was talking about" Mal said.

"Mal turn this ship around NOW! We are going back!" Inara yelled a Mal.

Mal started to get really angry. Inara was telling him what to do, on his own ship at that.

"You never tell me what to do on my own ship" Mal was very serious now.

"I don't care what I'm supposed to do and not supposed to do. You can't leave people out there in the middle of nowhere" she said.

"Yes, I can and I will, and you better get back to your shuttle, now" Mal started to getting really angry at Inara.

"Then you're no better than the Alliance. Just leaving people to die, there could be innocence on that ship and you don't care" Inara said loudly at Mal, who just stood there in silence.

Mal stood in the same place for at least 2 minutes reflecting on what Inara just said. He didn't want to admit it but she was right. He wasn't better than the alliance if he couldn't just be a person for a second and no some space pirate.

"You know what fine, we'll go save the go tsao de Alliance. Not because you told me to but because I want to prove you wrong about the whole I'm no better than the Alliance thing." Mal Said walking out of the dining hall and toward the helm of the ship where he meets Wash again.

"Turn around" he told Wash.

"But, but why?" asked Wash confused.

"Time to save us some Alliance" said Mal.

"Wait WHAT!" Wash didn't know what went on the last past 10 minutes but he wondered why Mal changed his mind, "What will everyone else think?"

Mal picked up the mic "We are going to save an Alliance ship anyone who doesn't like that can deal with it because we're better than that".

Inara stepped in the doorway and smiled because she knew she got to Mal. Wash looked at Inara,"Why are you so happy?"


End file.
